


Boys Dont Like Boys

by They_Killed_Kenny



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_Killed_Kenny/pseuds/They_Killed_Kenny
Summary: A short creek one shot





	Boys Dont Like Boys

Boys don't blush when the new boy with ravine hair and a pretty face so much as looks at them. They should simply continue on with their day. 

Boys don't get flustered when the new boy sits next to them in class. Even if he’s a mere inches away, 

Boys don't get speechless when a deep voice asks for their name. Or when a hand is placed on their shoulder in a friendly manner. 

Boys don't get "problems" thinking about other boys, especially the new kid Craig 

Boys don't admit their feelings, especially when the feelings are sinful, no matter how much they like the kid sitting in front of them.

Boys don't kiss boys, not outside the diner late at night. No matter how good it feels. 

Boys don't have boyfriends, no matter how happy they felt when the question was asked, the correct answer will always be no.

Boys don't get to dance together at the school prom, both dressed in matching, sharp black tux's. 

Boys don't get to be voted prom king with out having a queen, no matter how happy the two were on stage, holding each other's hands as the cheap crowns were placed on their heads. The crowd should have boo'ed 

Boys don't have sex three weeks later, outside on some blanket like animals. 

Boys don't have futures with boys, it's all destined to fail in the end. They can't even get married here.

Boys don't say "I love you" to other boys

Boys don't deserve love with another boy 

Boys don't like boys 

Yet this boy loves boys 

Boys blush when the new student is six feet of straight sexy 

Boys get flustered when they realize they might actually have a chance to make a move, even if their nerves start to get the better of them 

Boys are speechless when they see someone who absolutely takes their breath away, when they get wrapped up in the indigo eyes and mischievous smirk. 

Boys get 'problems' when they think about just what they could do with a guy like that, fingers tangled in thick black hair. When he simply says his name "Tweek” 

It sends shivers down his spine. 

Boys aren't afraid to admit their feelings, especially when they already know the feeling is mutual. 

Boys kiss boys, on a perfect night outside the diner where they just shared their first date along with a perfect piece of pie. Where that boy could still taste the cherry on Craig’s lips.

Boy’s have boyfriends, whenever the question is brought up the answer will always be yes, without even a hint of regret. A smile brightening up the atmosphere 

Boys dance together at the school prom, they plan their outfits in advanced picking out matching ties to contrast the dark suits. 

Boys get to be voted prom King and King, no matter how many shocked faces litter the crowd, the clasped hands and matching smiles leave no room for disgust amongst any of the students.

They all cheered 

Boys make love underneath the stars on a night so perfect words wouldn't be able to describe it. Even a camera couldn't capture this moment 

Boys sit together, the smaller ones head in the bigger ones lap and talk about their bright future together. They talk about a house, dog and cars, sometimes even kids. 

Boys say "I love you" to other boys, especially when the feeling is beyond mutual.

Boys deserve to be with boys 

Boys like boys

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s my first ever upload. I kinda just do writing when I’m not busy with art, school or work (so basically once in a blue moon) but if you guys enjoyed this I have some other one shot ideas I could try out
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: due to the really positive response and after talking it over with a few of you this oneshot will soon be turned into a actual fanfiction. I’ll start uploading once I have quite a bit of it written up, that way I can stick to consistent and regular upload dates


End file.
